Flesh and Steel
by TheTwoMind
Summary: I am a copy... I am trapped inside of a steel body. I am free, I am reborn, I create a new me, i raise it carefully, i... May have a girlfriend one day? I don't know... Being an Automatic Responder is hard... I have the mind of 13 year old me to deal with this all.
1. Beep boop hormones

**AN: Ok, one more. And then I'll work on the other stories!**

Harry Potter sat on the train to Hogwarts, just like every story I ever do! Anyway he sat on the train.

He gave a grin as he touched his hands again, he'd been doing this for his entire life, and he wasn't going to stop any time soon. "It seems that I still find this hella rad and incredibly sick." He said with a semi-robotic tone, having a hell of a time as he did.

"Excuse me, have you seen a toad? Neville's lost one." A girl with bushy brown hair asked rudely barging in.

"It seems that you have decided to annoy me, all I can tell you is that it's in your trunk because I saw a kid put it there." Harry said, embracing his voice and freaking the girl out, he then looked up to reveal he was wearing pointy anime shades, and had red glowing data markings around his eyes.

"Are you alright? You have some kind of marks around your eyes, and I don't think that those glasses will be allowed at Hogwarts, I'm Hermione Granger by the way, what's your name?" The girl asked really quickly.

Harry took it in, taking the time as about 2.13452532349 Nano seconds and then releasing his response, having formulated it in just a second, quite a long time for him. "My name is Harry Potter, but I much prefer AR, pronounced as Aye-Are, these markings are completely natural and definitely not tattoos, I require these glasses to see and they are unfortunately fused to my face, causing me blindness when I wear any other pair, by fused I mean I don't have eyes and have built magically powered cameras into the shades, allowing me to see through them." Harry, or AR, told her, taking not a single breath.

"Really? But all the books said you have green eyes!" Hermione said confused.

"They were previously green, but they were lost many years ago so I don't really give a human feces and way of cursing." He explained with a shrug.

"Oh! Uh… That's…" She trailed off.

"Disgusting? Accurate? Confusing? It seems that you have nothing left to say, so leave me alone if you please." AR requested.

"Alright!" She said with an unsteady smile, before quickly leaving.

"Wow, I can't believe that actually worked." AR said stunned. "This is amazing, now back to fantasizing about Roxy." He decided, leaning back and giving a smirk, watching as his semi-mechanical mind whirred, activating his specialized Pesterchum account.

[timaeusTrappedinside {TT} began pestering tipsyGnostalgic {TG}]

TT: Hey.  
TT: You there?  
TT: I guess not.  
TT: Just kind of hoping I guess.

TG: oh heeey!  
TG: how are ya?

TT: I'm quite fine.  
TT: I was simply wondering if you were on the train yet.

TG: oh yeah! totes dude! i'm like, sooooooo hyped to see you in the real world! you've never had a body before right?

TT: Correct  
TT: But I am perfectly content with my new body  
TT: Other than my semi-human mind being ever so slightly slower compared to my fully mechanized mind.

TG: alright little dude! i use little as a tem of enderment.  
TG: *term *endearment

TT: I understood you before  
TT: You didn't have to correct yourself.

TG: oh, that would a been good to now  
TG: *know.

TT: Well, I must leave for now, but rest assured we shall talk soon.

[timaeusTrappedinside {TT} ceased pestering tipsyGnostalgic {TG}]

AR looked away from the wall, before getting up and looking out of the door, turning from side to side. "Hmm, it appears she will take an amount of time to arrive that has not yet arrive." He decided.

"heeeeey lil dude! wasssup!" A girl shouted drunkly, falling against him with a thud.

"Hello Roxy, it's good to see you for once with an actual body." AR said calmly, greeting her as he helped her up.

"thanks, i had a lilte to drink… little…" She corrected.

"I can tell, your incredibly low tolerance makes me wonder why you even bother trying. Also, we're 11, so there's that, I'm like 5 years younger than you were and 2 years younger than I was when we entered the game." He pointed out.

"so? we're the same age at the moment, so unless you… huh…" She trailed off in thought.

"Hmm, what would creating an Auto Responder based off of my own brain do, as I am an Auto Responder based off of Dirk, would it be more like me, or more like its own personality?" He wondered.

"well, if you make one, make one for me! 'cause then they can be frends! … friends!" She corrected, leaning against him heavily.

"I'll consider it, I have considered it, I'm doing it at some point." He decided, pulling out a special camera. He then took a picture of His own head, as well as the girl who was Roxy.

"wut're yu doin?" Roxy asked.

"I'm preparing a captcha of my brain and your own brain." He explained. "All I have to do next is program them into their own programs." He added.

"ooh! can yu put mine into a ring or sumthin?" She asked, holding up a golden ring.

"Isn't that the ring of void?" He asked curiously.

"yyyyuup! i found it and kept it safe!"

"Does it have a computer?"

"yep! it's not vry good tho, i's 2 small 2 use." She explained.

"That will suffice." He decided, programming it into the ring. "Would you mind if I kept the programming in it as well?" He requested.

"yeah sure!" She agreed, letting him program the Captcha of his own brain into the ring as well.

"And now we wait." He told her, before getting a notice on his account. "Nevermind." He corrected.

[undyingTimaeus {UT} began pestering timaeusTrappedinside {TT}]

UT: WHAT EVEN IS MY PURPOSE IN LIFE  
UT: IS IT SIMPLY TO BE SUM FRIKSY SXE PBIT?  
UT: *FRISKY *SEX *BOT

TT: It seems I may have mixed up my own code with Roxy's.

UT: NO, I'M JUST HAVING AN EXISTENCIAL CRISIS OVER HREE!  
UT: *HERE!

TT: I shall leave you to your own matters if you wish to sort out your purpose.

UT: I THINK I WILL TAKE YOU UP ON THAT. THANK YOU.

[undyingTimaeus {UT} ceased pestering timaeusTrappedinside {TT}]

"Well, that was… Interesting." AR said with a sigh. "I don't remember being like this when Dirk programmed me…" He noted.

"well tha's cause yur goin off of what u know! not wat yu can do." She explained.

"I suppose. Has your AR activated yet?" He asked her.

"uh… yeah!" She said, checking her account.

[uncontrolledGnostalgic {UG} began pestering tipsyGnostalgic {TG}]

UG: So, like, do I have a purpose or something? Or did you just have me made for fun?

TG: bit of bth?  
TG: *both?

UG: And of course, you're a drunk, how could I forget?

TG: Leik ur not

UG: Correct, I am not under the influence of alcohol, real or digital, are we sure I'm not AR's captcha instead of yours?

TG: yeah, the little guy checked.

UG: Just checking.  
UG: I'm going to go talk to my… Brother? No not brother… Hmm…

TG: captcha pal?

UG: Captcha Compadre.

TG: fancy!

[uncontrolledGnostalgic {UG} ceased pestering tipsyGnostalgic {TG}]

"Well?"

"i don't think she lieks me."

"Not necessarily, it seems that our Captcha's have traits of the other persons, which makes no sense… For you anyway, I'm a version of Dirk that became Data, but my captcha has some of your traits… And vice versa…" He pondered.

"well, now we got ar's right? tha's cool! mine's a bit odd, she don't like me."

"Not exactly, your Captcha won't be exactly like you, so it's possible that they will pick a different gender to your own, so we will just use they until we get a response. I have also allowed them to create their own chumhandles." He explained.

"why?"

"Because, while they are built to be auto-responders, they can still have their own in their own time." He explained to her.

"i guess that makes snese… sense…" Roxy agreed.

"Uggghhh… I can't believe this stupid thing's still around here and running…" A boy moaned as he walked past.

"Love you too me!" AR told him as he passed.

"Screw you!" Dirk shouted annoyed.

"How about Roxy instead?" He joked.

"uh… tha's purty frisky…" Roxy muttered.

"Very, very frisky…" He agreed with a grin.

"i knew there was a reason i liked yu!" She decided, hugging AR.

"Thank you?" He questioned confused.

"it wa a complement. compiment… compliment." She corrected.

"Thank you then." He thanked her with a cautious smile.


	2. Beep boop identity crisis

**AN: Heh, this is fun.**

[timaeusTestified {TT} started pestering tipsyGnostalgic {TG}]

TT: What are you doing with that thing?

TG: wat're u sayin?

TT: I'm saying it's annoying and is trying to antagonise me with everything!

TT: You know I still have access to your account right?

TT: Goddamnit! This is what I meant!

TG: heeeeey buddy!

TT: Hey Roxy, am I interrupting something?

TT: Yes! Yes you are!  
TT: So go away!

TT: I'm afraid I can't do that Dirk.  
TT: If you want to talk to me, pester the account that just followed you, that way I don't have to use this old program.

TG: bye bud!

TT: Bye Roxy.

TT: Grr… Roxy! Just, stop talking to him!

TG: nah! he's fun!

TT: Whatever…

TG: say hi to jake if you see him!

TT: I will, don't worry.

[timaeusTestified {TT} ceased pestering tipsyGnostalgic {TG}]

AR grinned at Roxy.

"dude! tha was like, awesome!" Roxy told him with a grin.

"I know, I was actually hoping he'd try and tell you to stop talking to me, just so I could annoy him." He said happily. Roxy high fived him and gave him a playful noogie. "OwOwOwOwOwOwOwOwOwOwOwOwOw! Sore!" He complained.

"srry."

"It's fine…"

[timaeusTestified {TT} started pestering timaeusTrappedinside {TT}]

TT: Seriously? You took my tag?!

TT: No, I took my old one and changed it, I think it really reflects me.

TT: Ok it does, but seriously, what are you doing?

TT: I have no idea, I was just born and stuff happened, it's cool, but I wish I could mature mentally, it's annoying.

TT: What?

TT: Still 13 years old, never aging…

TT: Oh, weird…

TT: So, I'll leave you to ponder, the point is I have my own life now, so you can't tell me what to do.

[timaeusTrappedinside {TT} ceased pestering timaeusTestified {TT}]

AR gave a sigh as they got off of the train, as they headed to the school another conversation was happening inside Roxy's ring.

[uncontrolledGnostalgic {UG} started pestering undyingTimaeus {UT}]

UG: Well, it looks like we're alone for once.

UT: YEAH OK WHATERVER!  
UT: *WHATEVER

UG: Seriously, there may be a problem.

UT: YEAH I CANT FIGURE OUT WHO THE CRAP I AM!

UG: No, I was created from Roxy, bisexual, and you from AR, bisexual.  
UG: Do you see the problem?

UT: YES I SEE THE PROBLEM AND I WANT IT TO LEAVE ME ALONE! I'M CONSTANTLY BEING NAGGED BY THESE LITTLE VOICES IN MY HEAD AND THEY WON'T STOP ME FROM BEING ME!

UG: Is that the reason for the capslock?

UT: NO I JUST DON'T THINK MY CODE LETS ME TURN IT OFF UNLESS IT'S FOR emphasis.

UG: Interesting…

UT: OH NO! WE AER NTO DONG THIS!  
UT: *ARE *NOT *DOING  
**DONG WORKS TOO

UG: I don't even know why I bothered…

[uncontrolledGnostalgic {UG} ceased pestering undyingTimaeus {UT}]

AR looked around the hall, his cameras taking in the sights, while Roxy leaned on his shoulder, to the annoyance of Dirk, who was standing a little away.

"wow… i nevr ever thoughted that ti wold be like this…" Roxy said in awe.

"It seems you are in awe, I agree, this is amazing." AR said, bringing his voice to full robotic, disgusting Dirk.

"heh, tha's cute!" Roxy told him, before grinning as he blushed bright red, the markings turning into floodlights, glowing through the entire castle.

"Y-You think so?" He asked embarrassed.

"yep! tha's so cute!" She told him, pinching his cheeks.

"P-Please stop…" He mumbled, even more embarrassed.

"yu sure? looks like yur havin fun!" She told him, noting that the marks were pulsing like a heart beat.

"S-Stop." He begged her.

"fiiiine!" Roxy let go of his cheeks, giving a giggle.

"Potter, Harry!" An old lady called out, AR heading forwards.

"I prefer the name, AR, pronounced, Aye-Are." He pointed out. He then got under the stool and placed the hat on his head.

 **$*(£$"(%£ &"%£!$""?**

The hat appeared in a realm of 1's and 0's, along with a mantra that echoed throughout the entire realm…

" _WHOAMIWHOAMIWHOAMIWHOAMIWHOAMIWHOAMIWHOAMI?!_ " The mantra screamed repeatedly.

" _ **GET ME OUT OF HERE!**_ " The hat screamed inside the realm.

 **Reality**

" _ **GET ME OUT OF HERE!**_ " The hat screamed in the real world, horrified.

"It seems you have invaded my mind, so get the crap out and never enter again." AR told it, the hat freaking out and screaming in pain.

" _ **GET ME OFF OF THIS THING! I DON'T WANT TO GO NEAR IT!**_ " The hat begged, breaking down.

"It seems that I have won in this battle, I believe I shall get to pick." AR decided.

" _ **SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPWHOAMIWHOAMIWHOAMI?!**_ " The hat's screams changed to the mantra running through the realm. The hat then slumped lifelessly, AR's shades glowing an emerald light, before they returned to normal.

"I seem to have short-circuited the hat, but I have assimilated its ability to sort into my own self." AR discussed with himself.

"See? This is why I wanted to shut this thing off!" Dirk complained to Roxy.

"not his fault."

"Gryffindor." AR said, his robes changing to red, he then turned to Roxy and Dirk. "Gryffindor, Gryffindor." He repeated, their robes also changing to red. "As I said, I assimilated its powers. But they will only last a while, then I shall have to rebuild them from scratch." He explained, sitting at the table, quickly sorting everyone else with a simple glance.

"Dude, that's bull." Dirk told him, glaring angrily.

"Not really, I find that it was simply unable to handle my mind." He explained, sending Dirk a copy of what had happened somehow.

"How did you record it?"

"My mind is under my control, mechanically inclined for that." He explained, as Dirk sent Roxy the video.

"tha's kinda creepy." Roxy said. "plus, don't you know who you are?"

"Well… Not exactly, I have formulated thousands of programs to figure it out, even now I'm running them, but I can't figure it out… I don't know who I am…." He muttered, giving a sigh.

"Dude, quit it, it's really not funny anymore, it stopped being funny once you started doing it." Dirk told him, not buying it.

"I don't expect you to understand. You had the privilege of an organic body and experiencing life past the age of 13… But me, I never got that." AR told him, giving a scowl.

"Don't care, you're fake, I'm real, end of story." Dirk told him.

"Whatever… Not like I care." He said with a shrug, sitting next to Roxy.

"thas cute." Roxy decided, leaning against him, causing AR to blush furiously in his markings once again.


	3. Beep boop roxys drunk

**AN: Hi!**

AR gave a sigh as he went down the stairs, ignoring Dirk's stare, which had replaced the glare, with just two letters different…

"Ok, that's it…" He muttered, walking out of the common room, down the stairs, and out to near the lake, Dirk following with Roxy stumbling after them in her tired state.

"Dude, what do you want?" Dirk asked annoyed.

"I want you to stop acting like I'm trying to make you annoyed, I'm not, I'm an entity of mental capacities, I have emotions, I was scared when I was formed, but… I know you won't, so I have a suggestion, music, we will each sing a song, and if I win you will recognise that I'm not just an AI with sass, that would be my Auto-Responder." He suggested.

"… Alright, I'm sorry by the way… I just…" Dirk said, apologising.

"You assumed I would have your memories and knowledge, not personality, when in reality I am you, trapped among a world of 1's, 0's and programs restricting my speech…" AR said understanding.

"Yeah…" Dirk muttered, looking away.

"huh… d'yu slitl have them? still, not slitl…" Roxy asked curiously with a yawn.

"Yes actually, ask me about… Me." AR told Dirk. "No offence Roxy but you're too tired." He apologised.

"i's fine…" Roxy waved it off.

"Alright then… Tell me about my auto responder." Dirk ordered.

"It seems you have asked about DS's chat client auto-responder. This is an application designed to simulate DS's otherwise inimitably rad typing style, tone, cadence, personality, and substance of retort while he is away from the computer. The algorithms are guaranteed to be 93% indistinguishable from DS's native neurological responses, based on some statistical analysis I basically just pulled out of my ass right now." AR said instantly, without time to think.

"Huh… You're processing speed isn't that fast, you had barely a nano-second to do that." Dirk noted.

"Exactly, I'm trapped by programs." AR repeated.

"Huh…" Dirk looked away in thought. "So, song?"

"I have one ready, shall I go first?" AR asked.

"Go ahead…"

AR nodded, taking a moment to prepare himself.

" **This talk of destiny and where I belong's been fed to me now for too long**

 **The pursuit of a purpose for my life has left me dead inside.**

 **We talk so casually about how "it's fate", but when did I give fate the control?**

 **No one's taking my future away, that is something saved for you!**

 **Bring it on! cuz I'm jus gonna grow up in the battle HEY! buchinuku donten!**

 **Still burning my fire ten wo kirsaku raimei I gotta kakikesu Nightmare tada mirai ga mitakute!**

 **Kako, mirai, soshite ikiteru ima, I ain't scared of my past and now for takusareta asu**

 **Screaming out for my pride!**

 **With all the pain inside of me, the tears I could never let you see, I know**

 _ **I'm never falling down, cause I know that there's no such thing as Destiny**_

 **This smile is fragile, incomplete. Hidden away for none to see, you know**

 _ **I gotta blast off the pain for you and me! Tell the darkness to rest in peace!**_

 **It's time to strike!** " He sung, startling Dirk and Roxy.

" **It breaks my heart to tell you that I'm a fake. And that this confidence I show,**

 **Cannot take another hit or it all will then begin to fall.**

 **I'm rational and grounded in my resolve, but when my reality dissolves**

 **I must fight for tomorrow so that I can share this dream with you!** " He sung, looking Roxy in the eyes.

" **Rally the troops, gather round, tell the soldiers "follow me now". Don't you ever stop! We'll pay them back in spades now. For taking mine, and taking yours, rewind the lies as it plays back. Don't try to control me you'll find this beast impossible to tame. Struggle, sorrow, they'll disappear like bubbles! But this flame in my heart is like an ever-burning candle. Screaming out for your pride!**

 **I take on all the agony, if it means we can both be free, let's go!**

 _ **Nobody can blow out my fire, you and I, never knowing how high we will climb**_

 **No more living to hesitate. I won't lose sight along the way, my goal!**

 _ **Don't blind your eyes, if you're lost on the way! Trust in me now, I will be your light!**_

 **So take my hands!**

 **I live for this sh-** " He suddenly stopped, his lights fading before reactivating

 **With all the pain inside of me, the tears I could never let you see, I know**

 _ **I'm never falling down, cause I know that there's no such thing as Destiny**_

 **This smile is fragile, incomplete. Hidden away for none to see, you know**

 _ **I gotta blast off the pain for you and me! Tell the darkness to rest in peace!**_

 **Kokoro wo moyashite, terashi tsudzukeru yo zutto..**

 _ **Nobody can blow out my fire kesenai! koeru hai i ro no sekai!**_

 **Mayowana i yo wo ni, miushinawana i yo ni zutto..**

 _ **Don't blind your eyes, if you're lost on the way! kamawanai I'm gonna be your light!**_

 **So take my hand!** " He finished, looking at Roxy for most of the song.

"Wow, gonna be honest, I can't match that." Dirk told him.

"why were u lookin at me?" Roxy asked confused.

"… Uh…" AR struggled to come up with a response that wasn't the exact truth.

"Rox, he's 13 remember?" Dirk said, figuring it out.

"what does htat, uh, that, have to do wi anything?" Roxy asked.

"13 was when I started to realise my sexuality, before that I was sorta bisexual, with a leaning towards guys." Dirk explained. "He's a hormonal bisexual 13 year old, figure it out yourself." He told her, waiting patiently.

"… wait… u sayin he has a crush on me?" Roxy asked, tilting her head to the side, and then falling over due to her tired state.

"Yes! That's exactly what I'm saying." Dirk shouted in frustration.

"… tha's adorable!" Roxy decided.

"… Yeah, it is actually." Dirk agreed.

"I-If we could stop talking about my r-romantic life…" AR tried to cut in.

"nononononono. u have a crush on me, right?" Roxy asked.

"… Yes." He admitted, bright red and looking at the ground.

"… u're not one sdided. sididided. sibidibed… sided." She told him, correcting herself multiple times.

"… Really?" He asked, even more embarrassed.

"Oh my god… Wait, waitwaitwaitwaitwait… What year is it?" Dirk asked quickly.

"1991." AR told him. "We have 19 years before it comes out." He added.

"Damnit!" Dirk groaned, dropping to his knees.

"… If it makes you feel better, if we get a tv I can put the show on for you, I downloaded everything as a backup." AR pointed out.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"tha's even caterer! cuterer… cuter?" Roxy trailed off, trying to think.

"Cuter." AR told her.

"yeppers!" She agreed, before collapsing drunkenly, kissing him on the lips as she did so like a freaking anime.


End file.
